Prior art literatures such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,391,675, 5,118,535 and 6,515,095 disclose nitrogen atom-containing polysiloxanes and such polysiloxanes can be used for textile treatment. However, such polysiloxanes impart insufficient properties (for example, anti-tape property, solvent resistance and anti-ink property) as a coating composition.